


Drawing Lines

by svgurl410



Series: Friends to Lovers [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, M/M, Slash, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Oliver is meeting up with Clark and runs into Lex first. Clark shows up in the midst of their conversation and a confrontation ensues.





	Drawing Lines

Thanks to [](https://juxtoppozed.livejournal.com/profile)[**juxtoppozed**](https://juxtoppozed.livejournal.com/) , whose review of "Wrath", which can be found [here](http://juxtoppozed.livejournal.com/130372.html), is what inspired my fic. I used her quote on what Clark should've said to Lex in that final scene. Most of it, anyway. :) 

**Title:** Drawing Lines  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** none  
**Spoilers:** 7.07 “Wrath”  
**Summary:** follows [“Come Undone”](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/59561.html); Oliver is meeting up with Clark and runs into Lex first. Clark shows up in the midst of their conversation and a confrontation ensues.

My fanfic100 table [here](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/39096.html).

Prompt #22 “Enemies”

Oliver made his way through the crowd, and entered The Talon. Glancing at his watch, he was pleased to find he was early. He was supposed to meet Clark here for a cup of coffee.

Ever since that night when Clark had opened up to him, they had become even closer friends than before. Oliver felt privileged to be the person that Clark felt he could turn to when everything was going downhill.

That night had just increased his respect and admiration for the younger man. Clark always seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and at first, Oliver just didn’t understand. But as he learned more about him, was entrusted with his origins, he sympathized with the brunette.

And after he finally broke, Oliver was determined to pick up all the pieces. He would be the one to stand by Clark because Clark had always stood by him. No matter what Oliver threw at him, the brunette didn’t walk away. Didn’t judge him when he confessed about his horrible treatment of Lex and Duncan when he was younger. And he stuck around even after Oliver had treated him badly when he was using the healing drug.

It was then that Oliver realized that Clark’s true strength was his big heart and his undying belief that there was good within everyone. Too many times it had hurt him and people took advantage of his good nature but that didn’t stop Clark’s unwavering faith. The brunette’s optimism gave Oliver hope for a brighter future. Because as long as genuine people like Clark Kent were in the world, he knew it would survive the evils that were always attempting to take over.

Too bad that there weren’t more people like Clark or the world would be a lot better place. It saddened him to see that Clark was such a unique individual and so many people failed to see how special he was. Lex and Lana were at the top of that list.

When he listened to Clark pour out his heart and tell him all the sufferings that Lana and Lex had caused him, heard all the accusations they threw at him, he felt sick to his stomach. Wanted nothing more than to go to both of them and scream and force them to see how they were single handedly destroying Clark.

Clark was brave and no matter what the world tossed at him, he always fought.

Even when he was miserable over Lex and Lana, he was determined to make something of his life and Oliver was proud of him.

Then again, Clark had always managed to elicit strong emotions from him. Ever since the first day they met, Oliver had been fascinated with Clark. It was impossible not to be drawn to the younger man.

As the two of them worked to save the world together, his feelings for Clark only intensified. Sure, they had different means of going about what they did but the point was that they had a common goal.

Somewhere along the way, Oliver had fallen in love with Clark Kent. It had incredibly unexpected and not at all unwelcome, at least not to him. He had long ago accepted he was bisexual but he knew that his feelings would forever remain unrequited.

It was hard being with Lois when all he wanted to do was be with Clark. He did care about Lois but leaving her didn’t hurt half as much as when Clark turned down his offer to join the team.

Finding out Lana and Clark were back together stabbed at his heart, but he had managed. Part of him hadn’t even wanted to return to Metropolis because he couldn’t bear to see them all lovey-dovey, playing house. Not when he was so in love with the brunette himself. Not when he thought Clark deserved so much more than what Lana Lang could give him.

Never did he think that his coming back could save Clark from self-destructing. And when he sat there on the couch and told him everything he had been through, Oliver was grateful that he had decided to return.

No, Clark didn’t love him like he loved Lana but he was in a position that had much more significance. _He_ was trusted, Clark believed in him more than Lana. And Lana may have his heart partially but Oliver had his trust and friendship, which he valued at a much higher level.

Besides, it would only be a matter of time before Clark broke up with Lana. She’d soon be gone and Oliver would still be around.

That had to mean something.

So deep he was in his thoughts, he wasn’t watching out where he was going and only when he bumped into someone did he come back to reality.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he began to apologize and then he saw who he had crashed into.

Lex.

“Well, look who is back,” Lex said, looking as displeased to see him as Oliver felt.

“Hello Lex,” Oliver said, trying to keep his tone polite.

“Oliver,” Lex replied. “I thought you had long ago returned to Star City.”

“I am back on some business,” Oliver told him coolly.

“Interesting,” Lex said. “I suppose you have told Lois Lane you’re back . . . I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to hear from you.” That was a low blow.

Oliver hadn’t seen his ex since his return. In fact, he didn’t feel the right to see her at all. He knew she was working at the Planet and he was relieved she hadn’t died but he felt it would be wrong to mess up her life by making an appearance. Especially when he had no intention of reuniting with her.

Remembering that Lois lived in the apartment above the Talon, he realized maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to meet here after all. But Clark and he didn’t talk about Lois and he figured that it was completely unintentional on the younger man’s part. It certainly wasn’t planned by him.

“Actually, I’ve been quite busy since my return,” Oliver said. “I heard about your divorce . . . shame on that one. I guess third time really isn’t the charm is it?” Oliver smirked. No way was Lex Luthor getting the upper hand on him.

Lex grimaced. “Yes, well, you would know best on failed relationships, wouldn’t you?”

“A pleasant conversation, I can see,” a new voice said. Turning toward the sound, Oliver couldn’t hold back the smile when he saw Clark making his way to stand by his side.

“Clark,” Lex said, the first to acknowledge him.

“Lex,” Clark replied, his tone stiff.

“Hey Clark,” Oliver said, catching the brunette’s attention.

Clark saw him and did a 180, giving him a big smile. “Hi Ollie. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“You didn’t,” Oliver assured him. “I just got here.”

“I didn’t realize the two of you were so well acquainted,” Lex noted, his tone noticeably chillier than before.

“We’re friends,” Clark said before Oliver could say anything.

“Not that you would know anything about that,” Oliver threw in, unable to resist.

Lex raised an eyebrow. “Well, interesting choice of friends you have, Clark.” Turning to Oliver he said, “I didn’t think that your morals would be high enough to land onto Clark’s list of friends.”

Throwing Clark a look, he added, directing his comments to Oliver, “I’d watch your step. If you slip, you may find yourself out of Clark’s inner circle before you can blink.”

“I don’t think Clark turns his back on people that quickly,” Oliver shot back, ready to protect the brunette.

“You’re so idealistic,” Lex sneered. “It’ll be amusing to see you when he walks away from you too. Believe you me, he will . . . he always does.”

Clark was looking infuriated and Oliver was ready to throw a punch.

“Just because he walked away from you,” Oliver hissed, “Doesn’t mean you didn’t fully deserve it.”

“Why don’t you just say it, Lex?” Clark said suddenly. “You’ve been making off hand comments about Lana but really, you think it is my fault for what you’ve become.”

“And you think you’re completely innocent?” Lex asked incredulously. “You walked away when I needed you . . . you were in the only one who believed in me and you left.”

Clark didn’t break though. “Oh please,” he scoffed. “It’s so easy to put the blame on me, isn’t it? That way, you don’t have to take a long, hard look at what you’ve become all on your own. But then again, you’ve always put me in charge of your moral compass.” Clark shook his head. “And I was a fool and fell for your manipulative tactics.”

Oliver couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. Clark was taking a stand. _Finally._

“I thought I could save you,” Clark continued. “I thought our friendship entailed my leading you from the dark path. But Lex, nobody can make you do anything. I’m no longer young and naïve and I know that what you do is not my responsibility. I’m done taking the blame for your bad choices. You won’t have control over my life anymore, Lex . . . because I’m done with you.”

Turning to Oliver, he said, “I’m not in the mood for coffee anymore. Can we get out of here?”

Oliver nodded. “Sounds good.”

“Bye Lex,” Clark said, his tone eerily final, and then he walked out, Oliver by his side. Before they took off, Oliver shot one last look at Lex, who was still standing where they had left him, not moving. The expression on his face was unreadable.

Looking at Clark, he saw the brunette wasn’t saying anything, just staring ahead determinedly. But Oliver knew he had just witnessed a significant moment.

Clark Kent had a made a decision. Chosen to stand by his morals and for the final time, had turned his back on Lex. This was a life-changing choice and he knew that this would affect whatever he did in the future, when it came to dealing with Lex and everyone else.

The lines had been drawn and now, there was no turning back. 


End file.
